It's Emotion
by Indxms
Summary: Sakura is an outcast with her two friends Naruto and Sassuke, and her one older friend Asuma. Kakashi is a paranoid Science teacher. How will Sakura cope with being in Kakashi's class and having to now go to Asuma's meetings? AU fanfic KakaSaku NaruSasu?


**This is my AU fic, with ShikaTemaKakaSaku.**

**We don't own NARUTO AT ALL TT-TT  
**

Chapter 1

Kakashi POV

I awoke to a whiny cry coming from underneath my makeshift bed. Damn dog, I slowly opened my eyes to look at my alarm clock, 4:36 am. What the hell was wrong this time? Throwing the covers back, I sat up rubbing my eyes with the heels of my hands. It was to damn early, and to damn cold to be up; besides that I have to go to work today. Getting up slowly, I fell to me knees to look under the bed, surprised at what I found. It wasn't my dog whining; it was the three little black puppies curled up next to her…now when the hell did that happen? Grabbing the edge of her bed (cardboard box with blanket in it) I slid it out, and looked in. My black grey hound had given birth to three puppies last night, and she was still in labor…are you serious? Sighing heavily I looked up at the clock; I had time to play with them.

I picked one up, and it started whining causing its mother to growl at me.

"Shut up…" I stroked the fluffy little thing in my hands; He had a white-ish grey face. "Now what should I call you, hmm?" I nuzzled my nose against his. He burped. "Awe your sho-cute wittle fing." Picking up another one, I compared their size. The one with the mask was much smaller, "Guess I'll call you Baja (short)…" I smiled I always liked Spanish names, and this little thing was so small! Setting him in the box again I studied the other one in my hand; he was all black, wait she was all black…now what to call her? She looked a lot like her mother, who's name was Gekkou (moonlight I think) so I shall call her…Kage. Wow that is so original, a black dog named shadow…I have to get one of those baby book things if she just gonna have puppies out of the blue. Setting her back in the small box, I picked the last one up…it wasn't breathing

"Shit!" Laying him on his back I started compressions with my fingers, and blew into its mouth, it started crying loudly. "OH thank god!" today was going to suck!

**Sakura POV  
**  
I groaned, hearing the beeping to my left. It was my alarm clock, I don't understand _why _I set it last night; seeing as I was going to ditch school like every other day of my pathetic life. Oh yeah, because my Aunt finally decided to give a crap and come and find where I lived and take care of me; with her perverted old boy friend Jiraiya! That's why! Oh, and it isn't like they wouldn't know that I'd walk to school and then hide out at Hot Topic anymore; seeing as Tsunade is the principal at the High School and Jiraiya taught creative writing there.

I heard another loud beep and groaned, I forgot to shut the alarm clock off! They; Tsunade and Jiraiya, will kill me if it keeps going off. You see, they don't need to wake up at five thirty, they wake up at seven thirty and rush out the door in their car. They won't give me a ride so I have to walk to school at six. Well, I don't really have to, it's just I stop by Hot Topic to say hello to the few buddies I have and then we go to school. Yeah I have friends, only two and I knew them since I was six years old. We weren't that close but---

**Vibrate noise**

I jumped to the other side of my bed and grabbed my phone, I received a text. It was from Naruto, what did he want?

_**From Naruto-chan: Hurry up! Uke-teme wants 2 go 2 skool earlyer than normal...said some thing bout wantin to beat all the bullies and get to da clas before evry1**_

_**To Naruto: Kk, meet me by front of HT, getting dressed now...peace**_

I grabbed my pants, which were too big for me, a belt from Hot Topic and a hoodie and ran out the door. Of course I had to leave a note to my Aunt saying I left but whatever, there really wasn't any need for it but she asked for me too. Slamming the door shut I walked down the road; heading to Hot Topic.

About ten minutes later I arrived at Hot Topic to find Naruto and Sasuke beating each other up. I sighed, why in the world do they always do this!? And right before the first day of school too. I cracked my knuckles and slowly counted back from 10; _if they aren't done by then, _I thought _I am going to hurt them so bad._ _Five...four....aww what the heck ZERO!_

I stormed up to the knuckle heads and whacked them both in the head; sending them flying into the door of Hot Topic. I noticed that the owner, Asuma Sarutobi, was laughing his butt off. He was a cool guy a good friend of ours too, but boy did he smoke way too much!

"Laugh, Asuma! Keep laughing, I will head for you next!" I yelled to him, trying to fight back a smile. He responded in his gruff voice

"Yeah, yeah little girly! Just make sure I don't know your sensei this year or it will be very awkward around this place!" He responded, I just laughed. He said that every year, it was never true he just liked to pull my leg.

"Keep talking, Asuma! If you finally know one of my teachers Naruto, Sasuke and I will...go to some of your gatherings at your house whenever you want!" I called back, knowing that it would never happen. I saw him nod his head. Sasuke and Naruto got up and gaped at me.

"What?"

"You better prey to kami that Asuma doesn't know any teachers and was bluffing." Sasuke violently said, walking in the direction of the school. He didn't even bother to wait for me or Naruto, that teme. I laughed as I looked at both Naruto and Sasuke, ehh when did Naruto get ahead of me?! Oh well, but they were walking holding their eyes and the back of their heads, they look like brothers. Who knows, maybe they secretly are? I ran to catch up with them and they just laughed when they saw me coming up and began to run.

"Uke-teme! Uzumaki! You better stop running or make it to the school before I do, or the both of you would be hurt so _bad_ it will hurt just to think about me!" I yelled at them, hoping they would take my threat seriously. They didn't; _Stupid, stupid boys._ I thought as we neared the school.

**KakashiPOV**

I pulled up next to the curb in my new car, a black Mustang GT cobra. Stepping out of the car, I walked into the small store called Hot Topic, why the kids got such a kick out of it I may never know. I mean who wants ripped pants and vampire teeth? Walking up to the desk I rang the little black bell.

"Yo Kashi-man I thought you weren't gonna show!" The dark haired man behind the counter laughed as he walked out of the storage room in back.

"Yeah well I had an early morning wake up call." I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly as the sleeping puppies in my pockets shifted.

"Yeah like what? Did Vicky call again? Or did you step on a nail again?" Asuma leaned over the desk and looked at my moving pockets suspiciously before meeting my eye again.

"No she didn't, thank Kami-sama, and no I didn't, again thank Kami-sama. No it was worse, Gekkou had puppies…" I pulled one of the small little pups out of my pocket.

"Oh my god, you put them in your pocket!?" He took the puppy from my hand and examined it. "Oh wait your bringing them in for your science classes aren't you…" He set the pup on the counter and reached into my pockets and pulled out the other four. "Five total?! Whoa, that's a big litter don't ya think?"

"Yeah I did, Gekkou is in the car. And yes I am I always start with genetics and they're a perfect example. And Yes I do think five is a lot, you don't have to feed six dogs." I laughed as we pet them with our fingers; they were so small and fluffy.

"You didn't go all gay on me again did you when you saw them?" Asuma gave me a look that I wasn't sure how to interpret.

"Whataya mean?"

"You know when you do that thing with your voice and act like you're talking to a baby?" He picked Baja up, and studied his face.

"I do not do that do I?" I probably did…

"Yes. Do they have names?" He set the pup down and walked into the back room and came out with little things that looked like gloves.

"Yeah," I pointed at each one as I said their names, "Kage, Baja, Lucky, Na'vi, and well, that one doesn't have a name." The runt was unexpected, and born in the car.

"Ok, well let's call him little Asuma." The burly man laughed as he wrote something on each of the little glove things.

"Ok, little Asuma it is. Do you know anyone who wants a Puppy?" I looked at him strangely as he picked up Na'vi, who had a white belly with little black spots, and slipped her into the glove thing. "What the hell it that?" When it was all adjusted it had little sleeves for each leg and the tain and a large opening for the head, "That is a glove! What in the fu"

"Nuh-uh, don't say that word in front of them that would make you a bad role model." He slipped the other gloves on the other puppies.

"Oh my god, you are so stupid…I'll see you after work Asuma, I'm sure the eleventh grade class will be tons of fun." I laughed as I put the puppies back in my pockets.

"You said eleventh grade?"

"Yeah why?"

"Oh nothing, nothing. You'll see later."

Walking out the door I got back in my car and set the puppies back with their mother, well maybe some students will want them.

When I parked my car, and got out Gekkou in toe I met three students about the age of sixteen outside the front door. Man did the pinkette look pissed.

"Yo." I waved, and received a few jumps in return.

"Uh-hay?" The Blonde spoke first, He looked very familiar. A lot like the Social Studies teacher Minato Namikaze.

"Would any of you like a puppy, I have a few in my car." Oh shit that didn't sound right.

"Eww perv!" The girl yelled as they ran off, the blonde again screaming

"Stranger Danger, Stranger-Danger!"

Well that didn't go over well…

Sakura POV

I knew that man wasn't a perv or a creep. Well. He might be, I will tell you one thing he looked like a big perv. He had a teachers badge on; which means he was/is a teacher. I didn't care at this point I just wanted to get away from that building.

He was kind of hot…

Wait what am I thinking! He is a teacher! Not some boy off the street; snap out of it Haruno.

"Hey Naruto! Stop screaming! And we need to go back, school is going to start!" Naruto stoped screaming, just about stranger danger though.

"IN 30 MINUTES!" . I groaned, how in the world am I friends with this kid? Oh yeah now I remember, I beat up some kids who were throwing rocks at him and Sasuke. Speaking of Sasuke…

"We left Sasuke there too." Naruto's eyes widened, I guess this was too much for him to handle?

"SASUKEEEE TEMMEEE NOOOOOO! SASUKE TEMMEEE NOOOOOO NOO NO!" He proceeded to scream, running down the street

I decided to walk; there really wasn't any reason to run. Then I saw the neighborhood bullies…oh yeah now there is a reason to run. I so don't want to get in trouble on the first day of school and with Asuma being like the other brother I never wanted, I shouldn't. Breaking into a sprint as soon as they saw me I set a goal in my head.

Be faster than Naruto and I will be fine.

Most of the time that works, Naruto is the fastest kid in the school, village, and state. I really don't think anyone would harm me if I was faster than him.

I started breathing heavily, how could he run like that? It was like a _fox_ was inside of him or something. Seeing the school I put all my strength into my legs and ran, with one goal in mind…well another goal. Bang into Sasuke, or stop.

I felt the vibration of me banging into someone and I groaned, and opened my mouth to say something to Sasuke. It wasn't Sasuke, seeing as he was to the left of me.

_Why am I going down? And who in the world did I bang into? _I thought as I reached the floor.

"Damn girl…what is the…rush to go to school?" A man whispered from underneath me. _Oh no! It is the Stranger-Danger guy!_

_-----------------_

_Review please?  
_


End file.
